prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Men's Teioh
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Gran Hamada Terry Funk | debut = September 7, 1992 | retired = }} Takeo Otsuka (December 16, 1966), also known as Men's Teioh or Terry Boy, is a Japanese professional wrestler who is a longtime mainstay of Big Japan Pro Wrestling as well as a former competitor of Michinoku Pro Wrestling. He is known as an original member of the group, Kai En Tai, which competed in Extreme Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation during the late 1990s. He was also briefly a member of the bWo while in Extreme Championship Wrestling, and appeared on the promotion's first PPV event Barely Legal in 1997. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Miracle Ecstasy/Nodowa Bomb'' (Chokebomb) **''Sexual Ecstasy'' (Pumphandle powerbomb) **Running elbow smash **''Tornado Clutch'' (fireman's carry rolled sideways into a Crucifix pin) *'Signature moves' **''Armani X'' (Vertical suplex side slam) **Brainbuster **''CK (Calvin Klein)'' (Atomic Drop lift into a Side Suplex) **Full nelson slam **Northern lights suplex **Roaring elbow **''Royal Lock'' (Ringpost figure four leglock) **Spinning toe hold **''Teioh Deathlock'' (Inverted Indian Deathlock) **''Teioh Lock'' (Double underhook) **''Teioh Lock II'' (Spinning fireman's carry dropped into a modified cradle) **Tornado DDT *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Kai En Tai (M-Pro) (1994-1996) (WWF) (1998) **Kai En Tai DX (M-Pro) (1996-1998) **King Legion (UPW) (2015) **MEN'S Club (BJW) *'Managers and Valets' **Wally Yamaguchi / Yamaguchi-san (WWF) (1998) *'Wrestlers Trained' **Trans Am Hiroshi Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' :*BJW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*BJW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Daisuke Sekimoto :*BJW Tag Team League 2001 - with Daisuke Sekimoto :*BJW Six Man Tag Team League 2001 - with Daisuke Sekimoto and Ryuji Ito :*BJW Maximum Tag League 2002 - with Daisuke Sekimoto *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jun Kasai *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' :*WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Daisuke Sekimoto *'Kaientai Dojo' :*UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*Michinoku Pro Futaritabi Tag Team League 1996 - with Dick Togo :*UWF Super Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 440 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003 External links * Men's Teioh Profile on Cagematch * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:1992 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo current roster Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH current roster Category:Union Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Living people Category:666 alumni Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mobius alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Secret Base alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Male wrestlers